1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevating platforms, and more specifically to elevating platforms used with utility trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the prior art to provide elevating platform with steps, ribs valve mounting plates and some transparency.
Prior art patent documents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,026, Aerial platform utility enclosure assembly, filed Jan. 16, 1975, allegedly describes a modular three-part preformed lightweight synthetic resin panel assembly comprising an aerial platform utility enclosure designed to be installed upon the outer structural surfaces of the frame members of an otherwise unenclosed aerial platform cage, wherein each respective panel member of the utility enclosure has an outwardly extending integrally molded tool and equipment storage compartment, with one such compartment being further provided with interiorly affixed laterally positioned rib panels to support transparent plastic accessory and parts drawers, wherein also the utility enclosure design is such that, when installed, there is no reduction in the available preexisting aerial platform operator/worker occupancy space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,410, Aerial platform enclosure apparatus, filed Jul. 11, 1995, allegedly describes an aerial platform utility enclosure designed to be easily installed upon an unenclosed aerial platform bucket. The enclosure protects the worker from environmental elements without reducing visibility out of the bucket because a polycarbonate plastic such as LEXAN is used to cover the entire enclosure. Upper and lower structural components of the enclosure are constructed out of a non-conductive material. The lower structural component is firmly attached to the bucket while rotation of the upper structure and the protective cover in a full circle allows the worker to have greater access to his surroundings without having to reposition the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,999, Ergonomic insert for aerial bucket, filed Oct. 2, 2000, allegedly describes an ergonomic insert that reduces the risk of low-back injury to workers in aerial buckets. A combination of an ergonomic insert, an aerial bucket and means for stabilizing said ergonomic insert within the aerial bucket is also disclosed. Finally, a method for using such an ergonomic insert is also disclosed. The ergonomic insert comprises a nominally non-deformable material having foot-receiving surfaces and capable of bearing a worker's weight. Various means for supporting the ergonomic insert in a vertical position are disclosed. The method for using the ergonomic insert comprises placing the ergonomic insert into the aerial bucket from above. The ergonomic insert is positioned between the worker and the work to be performed. The worker then places a foot on one of the foot receiving surfaces prior to or while performing the work.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,145, Ergonomic aerial basket, filed Jan. 25, 1989, allegedly describes a simple apparatus that reduces the risk of low-back injury to workers in elevated, partially enclosed, aerial baskets. The preferred embodiment basically comprises a circular well within the floor of the basket that is surrounded by a raised footrest platform adapted to receive on foot of the worker. Between the footrest platform and a base of the well is a cylindrical wall that prohibits forward movement under the footrest platform. In operations, when the worker has to perform manual handling tasks outboard of the basket, one foot is raised out of the well and extended forward onto the footrest platform, while the other foot remains below and behind the raised foot, on the base of the well. The worker has thereby adopted a forward leaning posture instead of a forward bending posture. Consequently, the worker retains the optimal curvature of the spine, while achieving a biomechanical advantage that reduces the work demand on the lower back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,758, Scuff pad with step, filed Dec. 22, 1986, allegedly describes a scuff pad with step which resides interiorly of an aerial lift bucket, or bucket liner if provided, at the bottom thereof and which includes a base portion and an upwardly extending portion extending upwardly of the base portion of a predetermined distance, the base portion has a top surface for being engaged by the shoes of said person upon standing in said bucket or liner to prevent scuffing, and the upwardly extending portion has a top surface providing a step which facilitates climbing out of said bucket or liner by the workman.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,272, Step assembly with a removable step for hollow poles and the like, filed Aug. 9, 2001, allegedly describes a pole step assembly with a removable step for hollow poles and the like. The step assembly includes a mounting subassembly with a mounting stud and a mounting plate with inter-engaging flat surfaces that limit relative rotational movement of the mounting stud and mounting plate about the axis of the subassembly. A clamp is provided to limit radial movement of the subassembly relative to the pole. The mounting stud of the subassembly optionally also may include a handle portion that captivates the components of the subassembly and facilitates ease of installation of the subassembly. The handle also may break away and be removed after installation of the subassembly. The step is mounted to the subassembly and may include flat surfaces that inter-engage with further flat surfaces on the mounting plate to limit rotation of the step about its longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,563, Portable post step, filed Aug. 14, 1969, allegedly describes an integral rigid catwalk metal sheet bent along a transverse fold line to provide a post engaging portion and a step portion, the post engaging portion having a laterally inwardly extending notch for engaging the post. The post is engaged by opposing edges of the notch wherein one of the edges is the inner edge portion of the step portion. The step is placed on the post from the side and the weight of the step portion causes the unit to pivot downwardly bringing the opposing edges of the notch into engagement with the post thereby locking it in place. The post engaging portion forms an obtuse angle with the step portion and the step portion is normally positioned in a horizontal plane. A series of vertically spaced apart steps may be placed on a post and extend alternately from the post at angles of 90* to each other. Oppositely facing concave portions may be formed in the opposing edge portions for matingly engaging the rounded peripheral edge of a round post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,755, Bucket release assembly for aerial device, filed Jun. 3, 1987, allegedly describes a release assembly for an aerial device for pivotally releasing a worker's bucket from an upright orientation to a horizontal orientation. The assembly consists of protrusions from the worker's bucket and a rotatable latch plate for selectively engaging and disengaging the protrusions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,505, Man platform for an aerial boom, filed Jun. 8, 1995, allegedly describes a man-lifting platform for mounting on an aerial boom comprising a frame adapted to be pivotally connected to the distal end of the aerial boom. The frame has a pair of sleeves on opposite sides thereof and a pair of rods in the sleeves. The rods are secured to the man-lifting platform and generally parallel fashion. A power cylinder is connected between the frame and the man-lifting platform whereby the man-lifting platform may be moved the length of the rods by actuation of the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,138, Leveling system for aerial platforms, filed Sep. 3, 1997, allegedly describes a system for leveling a personnel carrying platform mounted on the end of an elongated vehicle mounted boom. A pendulum controlled hydraulic valve controls the application of fluid pressure to a pair of cylinders equipped on their ends with a series of links extending along a drum connected to the platform mounting pin. When the platform deviates from a level position, one of the cylinders is retracted to turn the platform mounting pin in a direction to correct the deviation. An interlock valve disables the platform leveling system unless the boom is being moved. A manual override valve allows the platform to be tilted for storage or other reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,211, Aerial work assembly using composite materials, filed Sep. 23, 2008, allegedly describes an aerial work assembly including components having composite materials including a fabric-reinforced resin for providing electrically non-conductive assembly, by insulating and/or isolating conductive components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,212, Aerial work assembly using composite materials, filed Apr. 16, 2010, allegedly describes an aerial work platform assembly, comprising a platform shaft retaining assembly; a mounting bracket connected to the platform shaft retaining assembly; and a platform connected to the mounting bracket; wherein the platform shaft retaining assembly, mounting bracket, and platform are constructed from the same or differing composite materials comprising a fabric-reinforced resin. Optionally, the fabric-reinforced resin includes a preform fabric having a conformable three-dimensional weave, and the resin is a dielectric resin selected from either epoxy, epoxy vinyl ester, vinyl ester, polyester, or phenolic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,594, Aerial device, filed Sep. 27, 1979, allegedly describes an articulated aerial device which includes a workman's basket suspended from a movable beam. The basket is attached to the movable beam by an attaching means which selectively permits the basket to rotate for permitting easy access to an injured workman therein.
US Publication 20090101435, Aerial work assembly using composite materials, filed Sep. 23, 2008, allegedly describes an aerial work assembly including components having composite materials including a fabric-reinforced resin for providing electrically non-conductive assembly, by insulating and/or isolating conductive components.
US Publication 20100193286, Aerial Work Assembly Using Composite Materials, filed Apr. 16, 2010, allegedly describes an aerial work platform assembly, comprising a platform shaft retaining assembly; a mounting bracket connected to the platform shaft retaining assembly; and a platform connected to the mounting bracket; wherein the platform shaft retaining assembly, mounting bracket, and platform are constructed from the same or differing composite materials comprising a fabric-reinforced resin. Optionally, the fabric-reinforced resin includes a perform fabric having a conformable three-dimensional weave, and the resin is a dielectric resin selected from either epoxy, epoxy vinyl ester, vinyl ester, polyester, or phenolic.
US Publication 20130306404, Aerial work assembly using composite materials, filed Jul. 24, 2013, allegedly describes an aerial work assembly including components having composite materials including a fabric-reinforced resin for providing electrically non-conductive assembly, by insulating and/or isolating conductive components.
US Publication 20150075906, System for restraining a worker at a utility platform of an aerial device, filed Nov. 25, 2014, allegedly describes a restraint system for restraining a worker to a platform of an aerial device comprises a restraint liner and a platform strap. The restraint liner includes four sidewalls, a floor, a lip, an interior anchor, and an exterior anchor. The floor may be coupled to one end of the four sidewalls, while the lip may be coupled to the opposing end of the four sidewalls and may extend therefrom. The interior anchor may be positioned on an interior surface of a first sidewall and operable to couple to a liner strap coupled to a worker. The exterior anchor may be positioned on an exterior surface of the first sidewall. The platform strap may be coupled to the exterior anchor and operable to couple to the platform.
US Publication 20090045011, Self-powered lift apparatus, filed Aug. 8, 2008, allegedly describes a self-powered lift apparatus includes a support base, a hitch member, a mast, a movable lift boom, and a power unit. Optionally, the lift apparatus may also include at least one movable stabilizer or support leg. The hitch member is coupled to the support base and is adapted to be received by a hitch receiver on a vehicle. The hitch receiver on the vehicle may provide any one of a hitch socket, a three-point hitch, or a universal mount on a skid-steer vehicle. The lift apparatus is powerable solely by the power unit mounted at the lift apparatus and is operable to move the movable lift boom to lift a person or another implement, without reliance on any power supplied from the vehicle. Optionally, the lift apparatus is at least partially supported in a cargo bed of the vehicle.
US Publication 20140138183, System for restraining a worker at a utility platform of an aerial device, filed Nov. 20, 2012, allegedly describes a restraint system for restraining a worker to a platform of an aerial device comprising a restraint liner and a platform strap. The restraint liner includes four sidewalls, a floor, a lip, an interior anchor, and an exterior anchor. The floor may be coupled to one end of the four sidewalls, while the lip may be coupled to the opposing end of the four sidewalls and may extend therefrom. The interior anchor may be positioned on an interior surface of a first sidewall and operable to couple to a liner strap coupled to a worker. The exterior anchor may be positioned on an exterior surface of the first sidewall. The platform strap may be coupled to the exterior anchor and operable to couple to the platform.
US Publication 20120241250, Aerial Work Platforms and Aerial Work Platform Assemblies Comprised of Polymerized Cycloolefin Monomers, filed Mar. 26, 2012, allegedly describes an aerial work platform assembly that includes: a) a platform shaft retaining assembly; b) a mounting bracket connected to the platform shaft retaining assembly; and c) a platform connected to the mounting bracket. The platform shaft retaining assembly includes two concentric apertures for installation of a pivot shaft therein; the mounting bracket having an upper gusset member and a center gusset member that are bonded together and that include horizontal portions to which the pivot shaft is bonded; upper and lower platform pins; a valve bracket; a platform bracket; and upper platform pins that provide for pivoting on a lower platform pin and tilting down of the platform thereby. At least one of the platform shaft retaining assembly, the mounting bracket, the platform, the upper and lower platform pins, and the valve bracket are molded from at least one monomer having at least one norbornene functionality, such as polydicyclopentadiene.
US Publication 20060175127, Aerial work platform assembly using composite materials, filed Feb. 10, 2005, allegedly describes an aerial work platform assembly, comprising a platform shaft retaining assembly; a mounting bracket connected to the platform shaft retaining assembly; and a platform connected to the mounting bracket; wherein the platform shaft retaining assembly, mounting bracket, and platform are constructed from the same or differing composite materials comprising a fabric-reinforced resin. Optionally, the fabric-reinforced resin includes a preform fabric having a conformable three-dimensional weave, and the resin is a dielectric resin selected from either epoxy, epoxy vinyl ester, vinyl ester, polyester, or phenolic.